


How to become an annoying vessel

by Bell1710



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710
Summary: 全员生还，小骑士在和平年代骚扰其他居民的日常
Kudos: 1





	How to become an annoying vessel

在德特茅斯的椅子上睡了三个小时的小骑士在醒来后因为试图撬走椅子而吵醒了尚在梦中的居民，这期间，斯莱戴着睡帽，满脸欣慰地看着这个小家伙戴着自己给的护符，熟练地对椅子使用着旋风斩。

一直到小骑士放弃撬椅子，跳下井口之后，斯莱这才反应过来：那个小家伙为什么要对一张椅子使用我徒弟教给它的剑术？

清闲下来的小骑士，决定在其他虫（或者容器）的面前刷刷存在感。

丛林之间闪过一抹红色，大黄蜂无可奈何地看着向自己冲来的小骑士以及从它身上不断冒出的黄色烟雾，果断地挥起手中的武器，加速逃离了现场。上次她徒手抱着浑身黄烟的小骑士从废墟逃出来，刚脱离危险就迫不及待地把它扔到了地上，然而那股味道久久不散，她去温泉泡了好几天才恢复。

看着大黄蜂消失在丛林深处，小骑士的脸上没有其他的表情，只是抽出披风下的光剑，大力地挥了一下。

（大黄蜂：告辞，太臭了。）

光芒散去，小骑士通过梦之门来到了远古盆地，它的那位远亲正坐在一堆橙色的生物中间，面对浑身臭气的小骑士，这位同样没有鼻子的容器点点头，示意它坐下来。然而小骑士一靠近橙色生物，它们就噼里啪啦地消失在那股烟雾中，剩下的顿时躲到了远亲不算大的身躯后面，扒着它的角偷偷瞄一眼小骑士，然后又躲回去。见此，远亲沉默着往后退了一步，然而小骑士也跟着往前踏了一步，如果远亲会说话，那此刻它一定想怒吼：你不要过来啊啊啊啊……

但小骑士是什么容器？被打倒千万次，在捡回自己的魂之后继续锲而不舍地冲上去殴打（或者被殴打）对手，所以对于远亲的后退，它直接冲了过去，身体化作一道黑影，穿透了远亲的身体——

然后扑通一声，远亲倒下了。小骑士愣愣地看着对方，好一会儿才想起来，自己还佩戴着另一个护符……

（远亲：……）

在白宫里，前辈缩着一双大长腿坐在小小的椅子上，怀中抱着白王，虽说容器脸上看不出什么表情，但在这“吱儿哇”“吱儿哇”的电锯声中，它仿佛又回到了幼年，被五位骑士细心照顾着。其中奥格瑞姆身上总有一种特殊的味道，虽然自己闻不出来，但看着别人难受的表情，容器觉得，它还是没有鼻子的好。

……现在这股熟悉的臭味正和它一起挤在椅子上，小手尽可能地环抱着它的腰，周围的三只小编织者咔哒咔哒地跑来跑去，时不时还会跳到容器的腿上，偶尔也会蹭一下白王的脸，然后又踩着他的头跳开了。如果说编织者让白王想起了一位凶猛的女士，那（容器）背后飞着的这个小东西则让他感到烦不胜烦，尤其是当它啃完小骑士的脑袋之后，又来啃自家容器的角。

这时，小骑士身上的臭味消失了，它跳下地，冲着不远处的几位白宫大臣跑去，从腰间抽出梦之剑横劈下去。一道白光闪过，然后又是好几道，容器看着它跑过来坐上凳子，不过几秒钟的功夫，自己的脑袋边顿时出现了几只浑身冒黄烟的小飞虫，它们的头部和小烦人精（白王：这外号我取的，不喜欢也得忍着）一模一样。

如果我有它的护符，那这些小东西会变成什么样呢？有些好奇的容器抬手戳了一下其中的一只，随后，伴着头顶骤然响起的爆炸声和久久不散的臭味，小骑士被护崽的白王一脚一脚地踢出了白宫的大门。

（白王&前辈：那小崽子不要再来祸害我们了／好想知道那些小东西会不会长出长长的角）

成功祸害几虫的小骑士决定继续戴着勇气护符环游圣巢，只不过这次它多了几个同伴：满地乱爬的小编织者，总是发出“nya”“nya”声音的格林之子，还有看到十分护主的小臭弹幼虫。从几个小家伙跳下枯井开始，圣巢的每一个生物注定要不得安宁。

今天的圣巢也充满了勇气的味道，嗯。

……

枯井边，小骑士和拿着盾牌的自傲战士相遇了。

“胆小鬼，看它这么小，在竞技场上很快就会被淘汰掉吧！”

“……”（小骑士不会说话。）

它趁着那个战士还没回神的功夫，一骨钉抽在对方的屁股上，将他打下了枯井。

小小的铁椅子旁边已经开出了娇嫩的白花，散发出点点香气，小骑士坐上去，脑袋一点一点的耷拉下来，重新陷入了沉睡。唯一不变的，是身上的臭屁气息。


End file.
